


Dancing Sabers

by Rice_Krispie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Acceptance, Carnies, Carnival, Clowns, Drabble, Food, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Teenager, Youth, older adult, whale island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rice_Krispie/pseuds/Rice_Krispie
Summary: The start of a strange Hunter x Hunter drabble.  I read a lot of previous fiction on here and was inspired by it.  Blue eyes because Gon is depicted with blue eyes in some of the manga.  I might add more chapters later, this is just a very slow start to ease my nerves.





	Dancing Sabers

Multi-colored lights danced over the night sky, joining with loud blasts of music coming from all directions. The smell of cotton candy, hot dogs, and whatever other delicacies skipped in the air, lingering on the tip of Gon's nose. A carnival came to Whale Island! And it certainly was colorful, noisy, and active. He closed his bright, large, blue eyes for a moment to empty them of the dancing neon sabers. 

He was wearing his usual short, green, hemmed shorts, but instead of his white signature tank top, he adorned a blue and white striped sweater his grandmother had made for him. It seemed a bit oversized for him, but he still liked it..after all, the cooler weather was heading in. Gon could smell the cool air on the sea breeze, just like waves lapping the seashore. 

Gon reached into his pockets and made sure his wallet was still there. It held his tickets and any coins and money he might need for the faire. He let out a relieved sigh. Yup, everything is fine. 

He passed by multiple stalls, all good people, yelling and almost singing, vying for the attendees attention and barter. Mostly he waved and smiled, since he didn't have very much to spend in the first place. 

As he skipped childishly past the carnival stalls, one made him stop in his tracks. It was a clown. The clown was quite tall, at least 6'2" or taller, due to his stiletto heels. His red hair was quaved in a ridiculous, wavy, spikey hair-do. He had a star drawn onto one side of his cheek, and a tear drop on the other. Yet....he seemed...sad. He was the owner of a booth where the carnival attendants would throw tomatos at him. He was positioned behind a wooden cut-out, and they were supposed to aim at the holes cut in the set up. 

But...why? Gon gulped and walked up to the booth, cutting in line. 

"Um....Mister....why are they throwing things at you? Are you sad?" 

Little did Gon know that this would be the beginning of a very strange friendship. 

(Continue?)


End file.
